Revenge is the only way
by Shkoink
Summary: One shot. After losing her stent, Jac cannot let someone else take the credit for her work. Based after the episode, 'The Lone Ranger,' and 'the March ward wars,' the team most likely to commit a crime.


**This one shot is based after the episode 'The Lone Ranger,' and I got my idea, from the march ward wars, which holbycityquotes, and elsaistherelifeonmars created. I chose, 'Team most likely to commit a crime.' I hope you enjoy it!**

Jac Naylor laid wide awake in bed, thinking about the past day. In one day her career, and reputation were in tatters, and she couldn't stop reviewing the day's events.

Once she had gotten home, she took Emma, who was staying at hers with a nanny, and dropped her off at Jonny's. Although he seemed annoyed, he was forewarned by Mo, that Jac had, had a rough day at work, and may need time to digest what had happened. Back home, Jac put the TV on at full volume. She wished, she could down a bottle of wine, or two, but she stopped herself, remembering that she only had one kidney. Another mistake she had made. At least with a bottle of wine, she could have passed out quickly.

As she lay in bed, Jac started to have darker thoughts. She was slowing scheming, thinking of a way to get back, what is rightfully hers.

At 7:00 AM, the alarm went off, signalling the start of a new working day. Of course, the alarm did not wake Jac, as she had not slept. Instead the alarm reminded her, that she still needed to go to work.

The mood on Darwin was sombre, at least that meant that Guy Self had the day off. Looking around the ward, she noticed Mo, and Ollie, but no Zosia. Jac decided to drop off her stuff in her office, and also look at her emails. There were a few from Mr Hanssen, mainly re-explaining the consequences from yesterday's work. One email mentioned, that Zosia had taken a sick day. At least at this point, she had not booked any tickets.

Now was the time to book three plane tickets, for this evening. She was not going to sit around, and let someone else take the credit for her work.

Stepping out of her office, Jac called out to Mo, and Ollie, "Hey, you two my office!"

"What's the problem?" Mo asked.

"There is no problem, the three of us have tickets to Berlin. The flight is at 6:00 PM, and I expect you to pack an overnight bag. We will fly back at 12:00 AM." Jac stated. "Don't worry, I have shuffled, and taken care of our shifts, for today and tomorrow."

"Why are we flying to Berlin?" Mo asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Jac put simply. "We are getting back what is rightfully mine!" Jac said, almost shouting. "You remember, it is blood in, blood out. I'll see you at Holby city airport, at 4:30!"

Ollie and Mo walked out nervously. It was obvious that Jac had not had any sleep, and it seemed that she had become rather unhinged, overnight.

"We should probably join her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Mo suggested.

"Are you joking, after the way she treated Zosia, yesterday?" Ollie retaliated.

"I know she was out of order, she was paranoid! Imagine, how irrational she may have become, overnight. If we don't go with her, she may do something, so stupid, that she won't be able to fix it. You Ollie, are coming with me!" Responded Mo.

During their Lunch break, Mo and Ollie went home, to pack an overnight bag. At 4:30, the three surgeons stood outside Holby City Airport. They did not have any suitcases to drop off, therefore it took very little time to get to the departures lounge.

At that point, Jac had walked off, heading towards the toilets. After a few minutes, Mo followed her. Mo waited by the sinks, ready to confront Jac.

"I thought you and I, were not tethered together, with a ten metre invisible rope," Jac smirked. "Why have you followed me?"

"I think you know why. Are you really going to go through with this delusional plan, which your sleep deprived brain conjured?" Asked Mo.

"I don't need to give you an answer, don't you want to work on the best cardiothoracic ward in the world?" Jac said irritably.

"Of course, but…" Mo started.

"But what?" Jac questioned. "Now, we have a plane to catch." At that point, Jac had stormed out of the ladies room, and walked back towards Ollie, who was standing right where she, and Mo had left him. In her head, Mo realised that Jac had gone completely crazy!

After boarding the plane, Mo gave Ollie a look, warning him to not confront Jac. Meanwhile, Jac had claimed the seat by the window, and had immediately fallen asleep. Mo sat next to her, whilst Ollie took the seat in the aisle. This was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

Back in Holby, Zosia herself had not gotten much sleep the night before. That night she could hear Dom, and the new registrar Isaac in the other room. As Zosia slept fitfully, her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with her dad. She could tell he was lying. He was a bad liar, and he had almost ruined her career. In addition to that, he could not stand that Jac was getting the investment. He was delusional, he should know, that soon his working days will be over, but Jac is at the height of her career. As his daughter, she needs to drill into his mind, that Holby City Hospital, will not become a Neuro supercentre. In the morning, she rang Mr Hanssen, telling him that she was calling in sick. It was a small, and only benefit to having bipolar disorder. She did not want to call Jac, she had no idea how the consultant would act, and going above her head, was the best option.

Zosia then called Cara, who like her had nothing to do that day. She needed a second person, to help her exact her revenge. Zosia lied to Cara, telling her that she had a problem with the sink in the flat, and that she needed an extra pair of hands.

When Cara arrived, Zosia managed to persuade her to stay, after telling her that there wasn't a problem with the sink.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I do need your help," Zosia sighed. "Have you worked out, who the leak was."

"There is only one person, who would think that they would only gain from her loss. That would be your dad," Cara reasoned.

"Indeed, he has never been a good liar, and yesterday he lied to my face, all the while almost ruining my career. He needs to be taught a lesson," Zosia said determinedly.

"How will you teach him a lesson?" Cara enquired.

"I think you mean, we. Don't worry I have a plan!" Zosia replied.

The rest of the day, Zosia went through her plan with Cara. They would have to wait until the evening to implement it, but it gave them time to spot any potential problems.

* * *

As Jac, Mo, and Ollie landed in Berlin, the latter could not help but feel nervous. Mo warily woke up her boss, for all she knew she may bite her head off.

"Mo, what was that for," Jac complained, struggling to wake up.

"We have landed in Berlin, therefore Ollie and I need you to be awake," Mo said, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Having bought business class tickets, the three of them were through security in no time, and were able to leave the airport, within half an hour of them disembarking the plane.

"Charité Mitte Universitätsmedizin, Danke," Jac said to taxi driver, in a strong British accent.

As they got into the taxi, Mo and Ollie grew more worried. They did not know what they'll do, when they get to the hospital.

As the car pulled up, at one of the entrances, Jac paid the driver, and revealed a map of the hospital, which was inside her bag. Cardiothoracic surgery, third floor, east wing. They walked into the hospital, and using the map, found a staircase to take them to the third floor. They tried not to look nervous, or out of place. Jac made sure that they blended in, in the busier corridors. The east wing was fairly empty, and soon enough, they found themselves in front of the cardiothoracic ward. As the three of them walked onto the ward, Jac approached a nurse, and asked him where she could find Dr Geier's office. The nurse was too naïve, and showed them to the doctor's office.

Dr Geier was a fairly short, blond haired man, with brown eyes, who seemed to live at the hospital. Unsurprisingly, he was still working at 10:00PM.

"Hello Dr Geier, I'm sure you recognise me as Jac Naylor, cardiothoracic surgeon from Holby City Hospital. These are my minions, Miss Effanga, also a consultant, and Mr Valentine, registrar," Jac declared, as she let her, and her colleagues in, without knocking.

"Get out of my office," Dr Geier shouted!

"Valentine, lock the door," Jac requested.

The office was fairly large, but also stuffy, as the owner seemed to live more in this office, than his home. In comparison to Jac's NHS office, it was luxurious.

"Yes, I know why you're here, Mr Self sold out your research, and you're now here to persuade me, to retract my stent. You know my answer, so save your breath, and leave," Dr Geier demanded.

"I'm afraid I won't leave. My colleagues and I, can easily overpower you, and I'm here to reason with you," Jac responded. "Don't worry, this will take as long as you want, as it is up to you to retract your stent."

"Why would I retract my stent?" Dr Geier enquired.

"We all know it's faulty, you just wanted to make sure it was out before mine. In the end, your stent will not succeed, and your reputation will be ruined. What is the point, of both of us losing our reputation? If you retract the stent now, you'll still be able to invent a new cardiothoracic device. No reputation, no investment, no money, and therefore no research," Jac explained.

"So that's what happened to you, I'm presuming?" Asked Dr Geier. "Now you expect me to call my boss, explaining the situation."

"Yes, we'll leave after you make the call. Make sure you speak in English, I want to understand exactly what you're saying," Jac demanded.

Dr Geier nodded his head in defeat. He knew she was right, so he picked up the phone, and talked to his boss.

When Jac heard, what she needed to hear, she motioned to the other two, to unlock the door, and leave. Mo and Ollie had stood there quietly, listening to the conversation. They now needed to make a quick exit. Remembering the way out, the three of them left the hospital, in search of a taxi.

The second taxi took them back to the airport, they had just over an hour, until their flight was meant to depart. Jac had planned each minute of their trip, they had enough time to check in, and go through security, before catching their flight. As the plane took off, Jac sat smugly, and watched Berlin shrink beneath the plane.

* * *

It was 9:00 PM on a Wednesday night, so most people were at home, finishing the day. Guy Self was one of those people. Zosia, and Cara walked through the quiet streets of Holby, approaching a tall building, with many expensive flats. Guy Self owned the penthouse. Zosia called her dad's flat, telling him she just wanted to visit. The women took the lift, up to the top floor, and knocked on Guy's door. Zosia did not mention, that Cara had joined her, so when her dad opened the door, he was surprised to see two people at his door.

Immediately, whilst the ladies had the element of surprise, they managed to hold Guy down, and dragged him over to the balcony. Swiftly they grabbed one leg each, and dangled the man over the railings.

"Never have I ever been so disgusted, to be your daughter!" Zosia shouted. "You sold Ms Naylor's research, to the highest bidder, betraying me twice. Firstly, the information I told you in confidence, was used to betray my boss, and secondly, you had no problem letting me take the blame. Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Zoshie, you know I did it for your own good. Jac is not the right mentor for you, she bully's you." Guy retorted.

"That is no excuse. She may be a tough boss, but she makes sure, that I am working at the best of my ability," Zosia spat.

"What about the day Arthur died, she was awful to you. Zoshie what would your mother think?" Guy said softly.

"Don't you dare bring mother, or Arthur into this. Jac pushed me that day, because she doesn't want me to become egotistical, just like you. There was no way, any of us could have known, that Arthur was going to pass away. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will not survive the second time I have you dangling over the balcony," Zosia cried. She motioned to Cara, to help her lift the man she called her dad, back over the railings.

"Consider this your one, and only warning," Zosia added.

At that moment, two male police officers walked through the entrance of the flat.

"Mr Self, your neighbours heard a disturbance, and noticed you in a precarious position. Ladies, I would like to ask you to accompany us to the station," spoke one of the officers.

With that, Zosia and Cara left the flat, and were taken to the police station. Guy Self was left, contemplating the event that occurred.

* * *

In one night Jac, and her team flew to Berlin, and back. Jac was delighted, how the evening played out. Jac, Mo and Ollie just had to get through security, and then they could go home. When attempting to go through the biometric passport gate, the three of them were denied exit. They were taken aside, by a few guards.

"Ms Jacqueline Naylor, Miss Maureen Effanga, and Mr Oliver Valentine, I am arresting you on suspicion of trespass, and for fear, and provocation of violence. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely in court. Anything you do say, may be given in evidence," an officer recited.

The three surgeons stayed silent, but Mo and Ollie were glaring at Jac, as they were taken aside, and then driven away to the police station, when they were not needed further at the airport.

At the police station, the three of them were signed in, then taken to a holding cell. They were surprised to see two of their colleagues, or rather, one colleague, and one ex colleague.

"Well I see we've all had an eventful night, spill," Jac drawled.

"Oh, we're not saying anything, I mean would you?" Zosia asked.

The silence that followed, was her answer.

Then something surprising happened. Mo, and Cara looked at each other, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ollie remarked.

"A few weeks ago, at Albie's, we were playing a game, with a few others. We were making predictions, which ward would survive a night in the wilderness? Which ward would win a paintball fight? Which ward would commit a crime?" Mo explained.

"So, unanimously Darwin was chosen, as the ward to most likely commit a crime," Cara completed.

This time they all burst with laughter. A few minutes later, when they were still laughing, a police officer interrupted them.

"You are all free to go, Dr Zosia March, and Miss Cara Martinez, Mr Guy Self has decided to not pursue any charges," the officer clarified.

Jac, Ollie, and Mo, gave the pair a suspicious look.

"Ms Jacqueline Naylor, Miss Maureen Effanga, and Mr Oliver Valentine, due to a lack of evidence, you are free to go," the officer continued. "You may collect your stuff from the desk, and leave."

After an exhausting night, they all went back home, and fell asleep almost immediately. Only Zosia had to work, the next day, but afterwards they all sat at Albie's, and recounted their adventures.


End file.
